Sonido
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: En mitad de la noche, cuando un sonido no deja dormir, cuando las imágenes se agolpan en la cabeza y cuando los sentimientos son confusos ella solo se hizo una pregunta: ¿Cuándo pararás, hermano? Personajes: Rumanía y Moldavia, en versión hetalia.


Antes de empezar, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los nombres usados son los siguientes: Rumanía: Vasili / Moldavia: Irina

Nada más que decir, que disfruten del fic

* * *

Sonido

Esa noche había Luna llena, algunas nubes oscuras, envidiosas del protagonismo de la Dama Blanca, intentaban taparla, pero la Luna era tan brillante que nada podía apagarla aquel día. En esa noche ella sería lo más hermoso que se pudiera ver en el firmamento.

Hacía frío, mucho frío. El gélido aire bailaba entre las pocas hojas que quedaban sujetas a las viejas ramas de los árboles muertos y se colaba entre las grandes grietas que habían entre las piedras que conformaban aquel lúgubre castillo.

El castillo era grande y casi todas sus salas estaban cerradas para que así no fuera tan frío, pero aquello era inútil, ni si quiera los enormes tapices oscuros que colgaban en las paredes, ni las pesadas cortinas negras servían para guardar el calor, el frío podía con ellos esa noche, al menos así lo sentía Irina.

La pequeña moldava se encontraba tiritando en su gran cama, cubierta con innumerables mantas, éstas pesaban tanto que le era imposible moverse. Tenía los ojos abiertos y su mirada se dirigía hacia el techo, mas parecía no estar mirando nada en particular, era una mirada vacía.

Parecía no ver las telas de araña que adornaban las esquinas del techo, parecía no ver los hongos que ennegrecían las ya oscuras paredes del castillo, parecía no ver las prominentes goteras, cuyo sonido al caer al suelo, era igual al "tic-tac" de un nervioso reloj.

Había una razón para que Irina no se diera cuenta de nada de esto: Estaba escuchando.

Toda su atención estaba puesta en el sentido del oído, en aquellos sonidos que no la dejaban dormir, no porque su volumen fuera excesivo, sino porque hacían que su imaginación despertara y recreara en su mente en forma de imágenes, estos sonidos que oía.

Oía golpes contra la pared, suspiros, jadeos, gritos y palabras ininteligibles. Todos estos sonidos provenían de la habitación de su cuidador, Rumanía.

En la habitación del rumano el ambiente era del todo distinto. No se percibía ni un poco del frío exterior, es más, el calor inundaba por completo aquel cuarto. La pasión mezclada con la lujuria, el hambre y el roce de los cuerpos creaban toda esa atmósfera candente.

Vasili no era consciente del frío, ni del ruido que hacía, para él en ese momento solo existía una cosa: la mujer la cual sería su cena esa noche. Al día siguiente no recordaría su cara, ni su voz, ni siquiera el color de su pelo, lo único que recordaría sería el sabor de su sangre.

Irina podía escuchar cómo el cabecero de la cama de su cuidador chocaba una y otra vez contra la pared sin cesar, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, más rápido y más fuerte... Parecían hacer retumbar las paredes de todo el castillo. Los gemidos de la amante de turno volaban por los pasillos, traspasaban las paredes y se colaban por los oídos de la joven moldava.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquella "sinfonía" empezó? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Quizá la noche entera? No lo sabía, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que el tiempo pasaba muy despacio. Todas las noches en las que oía esas cosas el tiempo transcurría de esa manera.

De repente todos los ruidos cesaron. Irina se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana de su cuarto, cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor y esperó. Pronto oyó como el gran portón del castillo se abría y cerraba lentamente y como la carroza, tirada por magníficos y casi salvajes caballos negros, se dirigía a la ciudad. Todo se había acabado. La niña, abrió entonces la puerta de su habitación y se encontró al rumano paseando por allí, se dirigía de nuevo a su propio dormitorio.

_Irina, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

_Nada, no podía dormir, hace mucho frío.

Ambos hacían ver que nada había sucedido, siempre actuaban así. Para él era incómodo tener que explicarle a la niña que hacía aquello para vivir, para obtener alimento, y para ella era más incómodo aún pensar que él, a quien admiraba profundamente por haberla cuidado desde tan pequeña y con tanto cariño, hacía esas cosas con varias mujeres.

_Cierto, esta noche es fría, pero muy bonita también, ¿no crees~?

Irina asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Si tienes frío puedes dormir conmigo, mi habitación está mejor situada que la tuya y además estaremos más calentitos si dormimos juntos.

Vasili le ofreció su mano e Irina la cogió con mucho gusto. Siempre hacían este gesto después de noches como aquella, Irina siempre acababa durmiendo con él después de oír aquellas cosas, no sabía si era por miedo o por compasión, pero siempre lo hacía.

Ambos caminaron hacia el dormitorio y una vez estuvieron allí, se metieron en la cama. Irina aún podía palpar los restos de la pasión que hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos había existido en esa sala. También pudo observar los ríos de sangre que aún manchaban la almohada, Vasili le dio la vuelta a ésta y así la almohada volvió a ser blanca. Irina se acercó un poco más al rumano para obtener más calor, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos esperando a que el sueño la venciera.

Vasili abrazó a su "hermana", como él la llamaba, y la acarició el pelo para que la niña se tranquilizara, aún notaba como tiritaba un poco. Era curioso, pensó él, como siempre llevaba mujeres a su castillo, pero ninguna ninguna se quedaba a su lado hasta que el Sol salía. La única que hacía esto era la pequeña Irina. Ahí se daba cuenta de lo que de verdad significaba el sentimiento de "querer", él la quería mucho y ella correspondía sus sentimientos, lo sabía. Ella siempre le consolaba con su presencia en aquellas noches. Hacía ver su condición vampírica mucho menos horrible de lo que era. Hacía que sus actos estuvieran justificados, todos ellos.

Desde la primera vez que Irina hizo aquello, la quiso, juró que siempre estaría con ella y que la protegería, pasara lo que pasara.

N.A: Sí, bueno, la imagen de Rumanía que yo tengo es esa. La de un vampiro de época y caballeroso que se alimenta de jóvenes mujeres a cambio de darlas una noche de placer. Y también he visto a Moldavia y Rumanía como "hermanos", simplemente eso.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
